StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Mar Sara Missions
Liberation Day Before Mission Cinematic - Public Enemies As Raynor is having a drink in Joeyray's Bar, the TV screen shows a UNN newscast. Donny Vermillion: ...and in other news today, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk held a press conference commemorating the end of the so-called Brood War some four years ago. Our own Kate Lockwell was on the scene. The screen switches to focus on Kate Lockwell interviewing Arcturus Mengsk. Kate Lockwell: Emperor, the threat of a new zerg invasion is still very real - but instead of expanding our fleets, you've squandered trillions on hunting down has-been rebels like Jim Raynor! Arcturus Mengsk: Jim Raynor represents a clear and present threat to this Dominion! He is an unscrupulous, lawless revolutionary bent on spreading fear and dissention across the sector! He and his ragtag band of miscreants have instigated open rebellion across six separate worlds - and stolen vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware! ... Raynor stares at a photo of Sarah Kerrigan, back when she was still human. Meanwhile, Mengsk stills speaks on the TV screen. Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, this criminal will be brought to justice... very soon. Jim Raynor: It ain't over till it's over, you son of a bitch. Raynor shoots the face of Mengsk on the screen with his revolver. Jim Raynor: Adjutant, are my troops ready yet? Adjutant: Your forces are prepared and awaiting your orders, Commander. Uploading tactical data now. Jim Raynor: Good. 'Bout time we kicked this revolution into overdrive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. Introduction Adjutant: Backwater Station is the center of Dominion logistics on Mar Sara. Adjutant: Destroying Dominion authority here will cripple Emperor Mengsk's operations throughout the planet. Mission Briefing Jim Raynor: Adjutant, what do ya got for me? Adjutant: Dominion forces have set up a logistics headquarters in the town of Backwater Station. Adjutant: This has become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. The Dominion recently pulled troops out of the city, and they are now understrength. Jim Raynor: Are the locals cooperating? Adjutant: The people of Backwater Station are known to be anti-Dominion. But they lack weapons and organization. Jim Raynor: If I can take that headquarters away from Mengsk, it'll cripple him on this planet. Jim Raynor stands up. Jim Raynor: Prep my ship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. The Mission Jim Raynor: Alright boys, let's show the locals they don't need to fear the Dominion. Adjutant: Commander, there are tutorial videos awaiting your review. Tutorial Tutorials - Click on the Tutorials tab from the Help F12 menu to view the available tutorial videos. Tutorial New Unit: Marines - Light infantry - Marines are versatile units that can shoot air and ground targets. Jim Raynor: Keep your intervals wide, your eyes open and your asses covered. Let's move! Tutorial Hero Units - Jim Raynor is a Hero Unit. Occasionally a Hero Unit will join your troops on the field of battle. Hero Units are a stronger version of the normal units they are associated with. Civilian: Don't go up that road. Dominion Marine: Raynor? Kill him! Arcturus Mengsk: Keep a close watch on your neighbors. Dissent will only slow our progress. Adjutant: Commander, destroying the Dominion Holoboards will help incite rebellion against the Dominion. Jim Raynor: I'm gettin' mighty tired of seein' Mengsk's face! Blast it! Arcturus Mengsk: Korhal is the heart of the Dominion, but the common man is the heart of the future! Jim Raynor: Where is everyone? Civilian: My neighbors. My family... Jim Raynor: This is starting to look ugly. Adjutant: Commander, a large Dominion force is gathering on the road. Jim Raynor: Then it's time to call in that 'special delivery' we talked about. Marine: Thanks for the assist! We're with you, Raynor! Arcturus Mengsk: Work hard. Stand proud. We must all sacrifice for the glory of the Dominion. Dominion Marine: That's Raynor! Most wanted man in the Dominion! Arcturus Mengsk: No sacrifice is too great for safe guarding our communities... Arcturus Mengsk: Your freedoms must be protected! Jim Raynor: This is bad. Jim Raynor: Finally. There's the locals! Dominion Marine: You'll all be given meal when you reach the dig site. Civilian: My brother went off to the mine last week. He disappeared! The Civilian runs away from the group of locals. Dominion Marine: We got a runner! Jim Raynor: They're shooting civilians! Move in! Jim Raynor: Mengsk has a lot to pay for. Civilian: Thank you Raynor! We knew you wouldn't forget us! Civilian: There's more people still bein' held up ahead! Jim Raynor: '''I'll see to them. '''Arcturus: Friends, with our official labor programs, everyone can help to build a better tomorrow! Civilian: Marshal Raynor. Been a while since we saw you around here. Civilian: We're with ya, Raiders! Arcturus: Labor redistribution mandates may require you to serve your term in areas all across the Dominion! Dominion Officer: This is a restricted area! You insurgents are under arrest! Civilian: We got yer' back, Raynor! Civilian: I didn't think we could fight them. But we can! Jim Raynor: Now you've got the weapons and the resources to do it. Remember, Mengsk can only control you if you let him. Cut Lines *'Jim Raynor': What's wrong with you people? Why don't ya fight back?2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-31 After Mission Word of the rebellion is spreading like wildfire. Dominion forces are struggling to maintain control in mines and settlements across Mar Sara. It's the perfect time to strike.... Cinematic - Old Times Mar Sara Colony – 14:36 Joeyray's Bar Tychus Findlay: Y'know, for the most wanted man in the sector - you ain't that hard to find. I had to see it for myself. Little Jimmy Raynor... the people's hero. Jim Raynor: Tychus Findlay... Nice suit. Tychus Findlay: Pays to be prepared. Jim Raynor: I heard they put you on ice. Life sentence. What, did they give you time off for good behavior? Tychus Findlay: That's right, old buddy. I'm a model citizen now. Jim Raynor: So to what do I owe the pleasure? Tychus Findlay: Just a friendly business proposition. Do you even know what the Dominion are doing out here? Jim Raynor: I'm guessin' yer about to tell me. Tychus Findlay: Digging up alien artifacts, old buddy. Your boy Mengsk has gone crazy for 'em. But I got a contact that'll pay top dollar for every artifact we...liberate from the Dominion. Jim Raynor: I guess I can hardly pass that up, now can I, Tychus? Tychus Findlay: Partners then. Sixty-forty. Jim Raynor: Seventy-thirty. My way. Feels like old times already! Tychus Findlay: Old Times. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: Call me curious, but how'd you get out? Tychus Findlay: Well, I busted out of my cryo-freezer while they were transporting me to New Folsom. Oh, I musta' killed at least dozen guards with my bare hands... Jim Raynor: Haha. Yeah, I've heard this one before! But you left out the part where you walked on water, made off with the Warden's daughter! Tychus Findlay: Don't you get uppity with me, boy. I heard all about you becoming a big time freedom fighter while I was away! What happened, Jimmy - the war for truth and justice get too much for ya? Jim Raynor: I ain't licked yet, Tychus. And I promise you - Mengsk is goin' down one way or another.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. UNN News ticker text: +++ Prince Valerian opens veteran's hospital on Helios +++ Korhal property boom will be short lived say analysts +++ Tyrador tsunami relief operation enters new phase +++ SAT1 reports unusual activity in Char system, fleet put on alert +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Donny Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from the UNN studios on Korhal. We've got a breaking story for you. Let's go live to our own Kate Lockwell, on the fringe world of Mar Sara. Kate? Cut to Lockwell, on Mar Sara. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny! Rebel Jim Raynor has reappeared in a big way. He's attacked a Dominion depot near Backwater Station, seizing weapons and distributing them to the local populace. Donny Vermillion: Kate, I bet the locals are pretty nervous about having a notorious outlaw in their neighborhood. Kate Lockwell: Actually Donny, the people I talked to seemed really encouraged by the- Donny Vermillion: Thanks Kate! You heard it here first -- Jim Raynor, terrorizing the locals on Mar Sara. When we return, are your kids using stim-packs? Cut on Raynor. Jim Raynor: Keep talkin' pal. I'm just gettin' started.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. Objects Kerrigan snapshot Raynor: Sarah... sometimes I think it would have been better if you'd just died that day.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). Joeyray's Bar trophies (in English). 2010. Viking snapshot Closeup on photo of destroyed Dominion Viking with Raynor's Raiders and colonists standing on it. Tychus: This looks recent. This your doin', Jimmy? Cut on Raynor and Findlay. Raynor: Folks in these parts are ready to fight back against Mengsk. Raynor: Guess they just needed a little push. Tychus: You still take this whole revolution thing pretty serious, then. Raynor: Everyone needs a hobby, Tychus. The Outlaws Before Mission Introduction Adjutant: Thanks to your actions Mar Sara is now in a state of open revolt against Arcturus Mengsk. Adjutant: Ex-convict Tychus Findlay has revealed that the Dominion came to Mar Sara to excavate an alien artifact. Adjutant: Seizing the artifact will strike another blow against the Dominion and generate funds from selling it to Findlay's mysterious contacts. Mission Briefing Raynor: This old outpost don't look like anything special. Tychus: Keep your shirt on, son. Dominion engineers've been digging out here for months. Tychus: See that crane? They're getting ready to move the artifact they found off-world. Raynor: Well I'll be damned... Tychus: See you gotta have a little more faith, Jimmy. Raynor: Alright, time to give the Dominion a wake-up call. Let's smash that base and haul that baby out of there. The Mission Adjutant: Commander, additional tutorials are available for you to review. Tutorial Tutorials - Click on the Tutorials tab from the Help F12 menu to view the available tutorial videos. Raynor: We'll need a lot more marines before we take on the Dominion outpost. Train 'em up at the Barracks. Raynor: While we're at it, extra SCVs will help us harvest minerals faster. Train 'em up at the Command Center. Tutorial New Unit: SCV - basic worker -- SCVs collect resources and build base structure. Train extra SCVs at your Command Center to gather resources more quickly. Tutorial New Structure: Tech Lab - You can construct a Tech Lab add-on for your Barracks to train advanced units such as Medics. To start construction, select your Barracks and click the Build Tech Lab button on the command card. Tutorial New structure: Supply Depot - In order to train units, you must have the necessary supply. To increase your supply, order an SCV to build a Supply Depot. Tutorial New unit: Medic - Support infantry -- Medics automatically heal nearby Biological units. Medics can be trained at the Barracks. Tutorial Resource Caches - Occasionally you will come across caches of Minerals or Vespene Gas. These can be picked up and added to your resources by approaching them with any ground unit. Adjutant: Commander, the Dominion is attacking the rebel base to the southwest! Tychus: Good! That'll keep the Dominion off our backs. Raynor: Those folks need our help, Tychus. There's no way we're leavin' 'em to rot! Dominion Marine: Rebel scum! Raynor: Alright, let's move out and take it to 'em! We've got to clear this area! Rebel: You guys sure are a welcome sight! We're with you. Just tell us where you want us. Raynor: Welcome aboard, boys. Civilian: Kick the Dominion's ass! Civilian: Dominion can go to hell! Civilian: Raynor's the man! Civilian: It's Raynor's boys! Civilian: Bad guys are thatta way! Civilian: Go get 'em! Adjutant: Warning. Dominion Hellions approaching... Tychus: Nice job cleaning out that bunker, Jimmy. Between your boys and my skills we are gonna go a long way together. Tychus: Outstanding, with their barracks and factory trashed we just gotta mop up any stragglers and we're home free. Adjutant: Crane controls accessed. Decrypting security overrides. Crane control established. Tychus: Beautiful, now let's reel that sucker in and get out of here! After Mission The artifact has been successfully liberated from the Dominion. Now Raynor must find a way to get the artifact--and his forces-- offworld. Mar Sara Colony – 12:41 Joeyray's Bar Conversation with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: So who's your mysterious buyer, Tychus? Who're we supposed to hand this artifact over to? Tychus Findlay: A bunch of eggheads I ran into called the Moebius Foundation. Jim Raynor: Moebius? They're a legitimate research group. Why the hell are they talkin' to you? Tychus Findlay: As soon as yer boy Mengsk made it illegal to trade in alien goods, they got desperate. And you know me, Jimmy – I am a great patron of the sciences. UNN News ticker text: +++ Prince Valerian announces new grant for archaeology museum +++ Sources hint at new Dominion super weapon +++ Raynor's Raiders renew terrorist campaign ++++ Dominion Jorium freighter hijacked by pirates +++ This is UNN news with Donny Vermillion +++ Donny Vermillion: Thanks for staying with us. Let's go now to Kate Lockwell with an update on Jim Raynor's violent uprising. Cut to Lockwell, on Mar Sara. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny. Raynor's clearly widening his list of targets. He's attacked a Dominion archaeological dig, and possibly seized a dangerous alien artifact. Donny Vermillion: Emperor Mengsk spoke on this subject earlier today. Cut to Arcturus Mengsk. Arcturus Mengsk: There's no telling what kind of havoc these supposedly innocuous relics might wreak upon our worlds. Anyone found in possession of these items will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law. Cut to Tychus and Raynor. Tychus Findlay: Look on the bright side, partner; you're a wanted man either way. Jim Raynor: Thanks, Tychus. Back with Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: Shocking, Kate. I imagine civilian casualties were high as a result of Raynor's terrorist actions. Cut to Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Actually, the only civilian deaths appear to be collateral damage from overzealous Dominion Security Forc- Back on Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: Thanks Kate! You heard it here first -- Jim Raynor, killing women and children on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Open Rebellion: UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. Objects Marshal's Badge Tychus Findlay: Oh man, didn't the Magistrate here know he was hiring an arch-criminal as his Marshal? Jim Raynor: He was countin' on it. Guess my 'tough guy' reputation kept things nice and quiet 'round here. Jim Raynor: All the time I wore that badge, I never had to shoot anybody. Tychus Findlay: Well where's the fun in that?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Hydralisk Skull Tychus Findlay: What was it like, Jimmy, fightin' them zerg? Jim Raynor: All the scrapes we were in back in the day, all the narrow escapes... Jim Raynor: ...none of it compares to how terrible they are, Tychus. Jim Raynor: You don't know what real fear is 'till you've got a thousand of those sons of bitches barreling down on ya'. Freedom Poster Tychus Findlay: Have to say, Jimmy - you turned into a real impressive fighter. If I was ol' Mengsk, I'd be runnin' scared from you, too. Jim Raynor: You really mean that, Tychus? Tychus Findlay: Nah. I was just kiddin'. (Laughs) Hunt Snapshot Tychus Findlay: What's this? I heard them zerg got burned out by them creepy protoss a few years back. Jim Raynor: It's been four years, and they're still finding burrowed dens out in the wastelands. Tychus Findlay: Well, a trophy like that's gotta' fetch a good price on the black market. Up for some huntin', partner? Jim Raynor: Knock yourself out, Tychus. Me, I've hunted enough zerg for two lifetimes. Zero Hour Before Mission Adjutant Adjutant: With the artifact secure you need to wait for transport at Backwater Station before you can leave Mar Sara. Transportation is on the way. Adjutant: Caution is advised - Dominion security forces may succeed in tracking the artifact to the station. Mission Briefing Raynor: I've got transport coming to pick us up, all we gotta do is sit tight. Tychus: Don't sound too hard. I figure we earned ourselves a little R&R - Adjutant: Commander, I'm detecting a massive concentration of zerg bio-signatures landing at the abandoned dig site. Raynor: I shoulda known it! Damn you, Tychus! Tychus: I swear, man - I didn't know nothin' about no zerg! Adjutant: Given their current course, the zerg will overrun this location within the hour. Raynor: Hell... We gotta hold out long enough for extraction. Raynor: If we man the bunkers and hold those two bridges as long as we can we just might stand a chance. Raynor: We're gonna have a real fight on our hands here. Tychus: I been in plenty of hold-outs before... Raynor: Not against the zerg, you ain't. The Mission Tutorial New Structure: Bunker - Defensive structure - A Bunker protects up to four infantry units. Select infantry units and right-click on the Bunker to load them into it. Units inside a Bunker have +1 range to their attacks. Bunkers can be Salvaged to return their Mineral cost if they are no longer needed. Tutorial New Structure: Reactor - Add-on structure - You can now construct a Reactor add-on for your Barracks. This allows two Marines to be trained simultaneously. Tutorial New Structure: Engineering Bay - Upgrade structure - You can increase your infantry's damage and armor by purchasing upgrades at the Engineering Bay. An Engineering Bay also allows you to construct Missile Turrets. Tutorial New Structure: Missile Turret - Anti-air defense structure -- Missile Turrets automatically lock on enemy air units. Missile Turrets are an excellent defense against Zerg air units such as Mutalisks. Marine: Here they come, lock and load! Raynor: Get some SCVs repairing those bunkers! Tutorial New Ability: Repair - SCVs can repair damage to structures and mechanical units for a small resource cost. Right-clicking on the Repair ability on an SCV will toggle auto-repair on and off. Auto-repair causes the SCV to repair nearby damaged units. Marine: To anyone hearing this message, we're pinned down near Backwater Station! Please assist! Marine: Ah, thought we were goners there! Tychus: Multiple air bogies detected! ETA: Right the hell now!! Marine: Mayday, mayday! We're trapped by the zerg, they've burrowed all around us! If you can reach us, please help! Marine: Man, are you a sight for sore eyes. Hold up, we're coming with you! Raynor: Keep at it boys, our ride's on its way. Marine: We need immediate support! Hostiles all around us. Is anyone out there!? Marine: Thanks for the assist! We're with you, Raynor! Raynor: Hold out just a little longer! We'll be getting outta here soon! Horner: Commander, this is Matt Horner. Just hold on! Cavalry's on the way! Raynor: Take your time, Matt. No rush! Horner: Cavalry's arrived! Anyone still alive down there? Raynor: Good to see ya, Matt! Welcome to the party! Horner: Glad we made it in time, Sir. Now let's get you boys outta there. After Mission Jim has escaped Mar Sara only to find a wider, more terrible conflict ravaging Dominion space. The ferocious alien zerg have returned, and now everything is in chaos.... Cinematic - Escape from Mar Sara Mar Sara Colony - 06:21 Local Time The ''Hyperion is shooting against a swarm of attacking mutalisks. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay enter the bridge of the Hyperion.'' Tychus Findlay: Damn, Jimmy, you've been holding out on me. Jim Raynor: Cuttin it pretty close there, Matt. Matt Horner: Never left you hanging before, sir. Jim Raynor: Fair enough. Just get us the hell outta here! Matt Horner: All batteries concentrate forward firepower. Spin up drives two and six! All hands brace for warp jump on my mark! Tychus Findlay braces for warp jump. Matt Horner: Mark! '' Hyperion enters warp jump. Hyperion exits warp jump far from Mar Sara.'' Jim Raynor: What the hell happened? We ain't seen the zerg in years. Why attack Mar Sara now? Matt Horner: It's not just Mar Sara. You need to see this. Matt Horner turns on a small screen on the side of the star map console. Donny Vermillion: -Zerg swarm launched a full-scale attack- Reporter: -Devastation spread throughout all outer rim planets- Kate Lockwelll: -Sustained heavy losses- Reporter: -Casualties in the billions- Reporter: -Minutes ago the zerg attacked a Dominion military research facility-''(Feed suddenly cut by explosion in the background)'' Cut to Tychus Findlay. Tychus Findlay: Sweet mother of mercy. Kate Lockwell: -New, exclusive video footage confirms the Queen of Blades is in fact leading the swarm! The footage shows the Queen of Blades looking at the camera before the footage cuts out. Raynor sits down in his chair Matt Horner: We always knew she'd be back. But what's she after? Jim Raynor: She's come to finish the job. Post-Cinematic Conversation Hyperion Bridge - 14 Minutes Later Horner: There's no telling what the zerg will throw against us this time. Sir, we need to make sure our hardware and munitions are up to the challenge. Raynor: Yeah, I'll check in with Swann down in the armory. Knowin' him, he's already got upgrades for us. Horner: I hate to ask, sir -- but is there a reason that convict's still on my bridge? Raynor: Easy, Matt. Tychus is one of my oldest friends. He helped me out of a real bind a few years back. I owe him. Horner: Well your friend has a criminal record as long as... Raynor: Mine? Believe me, if Tychus Findlay wanted me dead, I'd be dead already. Horner: Understood, sir. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: One helluva ship y'got here, Jimmy. How'd you get a hold of a floating palace like this? Raynor: The Hyperion was Mengsk's flagship back in the day. Me and Matt decided to 'borrow' her when we parted company with him. This old baby's seen us through some tight spots. Horner: Speaking of tight spots, Tychus - why are you still wearing that suit on my bridge? Raynor: Yeah - what, did you bust the zipper or something? Tychus: Ok, so I might've had a little help when I broke out of prison. Let's just say it came at a price. I get to stay locked up in this suit 'til I pay off all my debts... Raynor: And who's collectin' those debts? Who sprung you? Tychus: Them Moebius boys, of course. I didn't just run into them in a museum, y'know. They want them artifacts somethin' fierce. Raynor: Your debts better not bite us in the ass, Tychus. Coverin' for your shenanigans ain't part of the deal. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: Just how bad is it, Matt? Horner: Zerg are attacking all over the sector, sir. Mengsk pulled the fleet back to protect the Dominion core-worlds, leaving the fringe worlds to fend for themselves. It's a nightmare. Raynor: There's no way we can stop an alien invasion with one capital ship and a handful of volunteers. Tychus: 'Best we just stay clear, partner. We can earn ourselves a fortune working for Moebius while this whole thing blows over. Horner: You don't get it, convict - this isn't gonna just 'blow over'! The zerg won't stop until we're all dead! Raynor: Don't worry, Matt - we ain't sittin' this one out. But we're not exactly in tip top shape either. We'll earn some cash and build up our forces so we can make a difference when it counts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Conversation with Egon Stetmann Stetmann: Uh sir? Any chance you'll get the lab up and running soon? That'd be great.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2010. Star Map Raynor: What's our general status, Matt? Horner: We've picked up a distress call from the planet Agria. There's a colony there under attack by the zerg. Horner: Your convict buddy Tychus lined up a mission retrieving another artifact. It's on a protoss shrine-world called Monlyth. =Hyperion Location Introductions= NOTE: Except for the bridge and armory, the player cannot enter the cantina unless doing one of the two available missions: The Evacuation or Smash and Grab. Armory Introduction This scene takes place when Raynor enters the armory for the first time. A soft, country-style guitar instrumental plays in the background. As his theme continues, Chief Engineer Rory Swann is examining the Armory Console and looks up when he hears the door open. He greets Raynor as he's still walking across the bay. Rory Swann: Hey everybody! Our glorious leader has returned! (Chuckles lightly) Hey man, what's up, cowboy? Jim Raynor: What do ya got for me, Swann? Rory Swann: The usual -- buildin' up our standin' forces. Raynor: (Walking up to console) Bringin' my troops and hardware up to speed, huh? Rory Swann: Yup. (Swann's theme ends) You can add upgrades for their tech right here on the console. But buildin' an army on the run ain't cheap. You brought back credits this time, right? Jim Raynor: Look, I know money's been tight - but that artifact we just picked up from Mar Sara's gonna solve everything! (Quirky marimba plays) Rory Swann: I've heard that before, brother. Jim Raynor: It's different this time. Rory Swann: Yeah, I heard that one, too.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory (in English). 2010. Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: Upgrading what we got is all well and good, but when're we getting new hardware? Lotta gaps in our inventory right now. Swann: Sometimes we take a job with some kinda new hardware and I get a schematic for it so we can make more of 'em. The plans for other stuff we gotta either beg, borrow or steal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Cantina Introduction This scene takes place when Raynor enters the cantina for the first time. Mercenary recruiter/contractor Graven Hill sits alone at a table, with his mobile computer open in front of him. He glances up when he hears the door open, looking over when he notes that it's Raynor that has entered and approaching him. Graven Hill: Guess you heard the news by now, Raynor. Looks like you're back in business. Jim Raynor: That I am, Mr. Hill. An' fightin' the zerg and Dominion all at once is gonna take its toll on my standing forces. You got any guns for hire? Graven Hill: Well y'know, the invasion makes it a sellers' market right now. Still, your bartender over there makes a hell of a Mai Tai... So sure - I've got some mercenary contracts you might be interested in. Jim Raynor: You're all heart, Mr. Hill.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. Tutorial Mercenaries - Hire Mercenaries in the Cantina to add more firepower to your forces. Once you buy a Mercenary group's contract, you can access those Mercenaries for the rest of the campaign. Tutorial New Upgrades - You have new upgrades available in the Armory. Check the Armory after each mission to see what upgrades have been unlocked. Tutorial Cantina - The Cantina is now open. This is the social center of the ship, where the crew gathers and Mercenaries can be hired. Quotes of Tosh * Stay away from the Voodoo. * What'chu want? Laboratory Introduction This scene takes place when Raynor enters the laboratory for the first time. Young scientist Egon Stetmann is working on the Research Console and when Raynor enters the laboratory, he looks up at the sound of the door opening. Egon Stetmann: Commander! The alien artifact is all secure in the lab, Sir! You know seeing it got me to thinking about my special projects... Jim Raynor: Whoa - slow down, Stetmann. What do you mean 'projects'? You doing some kinda research down here? Egon Stetmann: Yeah, well, not yet, sir. I still need some additional specimens to get things going. Once I get those, we can make some big improvements to our weapon systems and tactics! Jim Raynor: Well, I'm all for that. What do you need? Egon Stetmann: All kinds of things! I've entered the details into our database. If you run into something on a mission that we need, you'll be notified automatically. Jim Raynor: Just try not to blow up the ship, okay Stetmann?Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. References ko:자유의 날개 대화집/마 사라 임무 Category:Quotations